The present invention relates to a novel game assembly and more particularly to a novel game assembly utilizing an invisible ink marking instrument to facilitate the powers of observation relating to a first set of at least one or more images visibly marked on a marking sheet and a second set of at least one or more substantially corresponding visible images including at least one visible image having observable differences from the first set of images marked on a marking sheet in a position removed from the first set of images.
It generally is known to utilize invisible ink in learning devices such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,177, issued to B. F. Skinner on Jun. 23, 1970. It also generally is known to utilize invisible ink in game devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826, 499, issued to Leon G. Lenkoff on Jul. 30, 1974. Further, it generally is known to provide power of observation learning games which utilize spaced, corresponding visible images on one or more marking sheets with one of the corresponding images being only partially complete, testing the powers of observations to delineate the differences between images, such differences being described and confirmable in visible, inverted printing in an adjacent scoring box. In this regard, attention is directed to the "HOCUS-FOCUS" substantially corresponding image game, published for a number of years in comic sections throughout the United States in various newspapers, such as in the Houston Chronicle. Attention further is directed to similar games such as "FIND THIS PAINTING", "FIND THE TWINS" and "TEST YOUR MEMORY", more recently published in the past few years by Stry-Lenkoff Company of Louisville, Ky. These published Stry-Lenkoff games are comparable to the published and abovedescribed "HOCUS FOCUS" games, only with the answers for observed differences being separately marked in invisible ink for separate answer confirmation by a tested observer with an accompanying marking instrument which serves to make the invisible answers visible.
The present invention recognizes the limitations of these past known published games, combining several of the past features of each in a unique and novel observation game assembly which not only tests an observer to recognize differences in observed substantially corresponding sets of images, but serves to allow the observer to, in fact, complete the image differences as an artistic participant and, to thus obtain an immediate and spontaneous response when correct and to further confirm such artistic completion activities with the marking of an invisibly printed scoring box.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.